Bebe Suelto
by GriisleChan
Summary: Simplemente, no había que subestimar a los bebes. Arthur y Kiku, sobre todo el primero, lo aprendieron luego de pasar por aquel susto. AsaKiku, M-preg. One-Shot *AU*


****Hola! :D aqui vengo con otro de mis one-shots raritos X'D jajaja este lo inicie hace como dos semanas pero no lo habia terminado .-. hasta hoy xD

Es algo, a mi punto de vista, tierno y flojito. Es que quise probar el escribir algo asi para ver como me iba xD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio~~ es de Himaruya-san :3 yo pues... yo solo esribo AsaKiku gracias al vicio que tengo~ x'D

Posible OOC y AU :)

Disfruten n_n!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bebe Suelto**

**.**

Akemi, fue el nombre que eligieron sus padres para ella desde incluso mucho antes de su nacimiento, seguido del primer apellido de ambos obviamente. Su cabello era de un color azabache y sus rasgos faciales bastante finos, tal cual como los de su madre. Sus ojos eran como dos hermosas y brillantes esmeraldas, cortesía de su padre ingles. Era una preciosa niña, una bendición y felicidad profunda para sus jóvenes padres.

Era sabido, a pesar de su corta edad, que aquella niña era propensa a heredar la personalidad de su padre, cosa por la cual se sentía orgulloso este ultimo. Era bastante activa y sin duda tenía también la ternura que caracterizaba al japonés. Poseía además, un color de piel muy parecido al de su padre pero con la suavidad y delicadeza de su madre. Era el resultado de una excelente combinación de ambos, el preciado fruto de su gran amor.

**.****  
**

El padre de esa pequeña y peculiar familia, Arthur Kirkland, regresaba de su trabajo como lo hacía usualmente. Era un día tranquilo y fresco, como lo era usualmente por aquellos lares en Japón en donde vivían. Se aflojo la corbata que apretaba su cuello y sin más lo primero que hizo fue buscar el paradero de su pequeña niña, niña que ya contaba con casi dos años de vida. La aun bebe ya caminaba, claro, aun le faltaba un poco para hacerlo perfectamente, pero ya se podía ver rondando por toda la casa dando algunos pasos o gateando cuando perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo sentada.

El rubio se extraño un poco al no encontrarla en la amplia sala, así que opto por buscarla en otro lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al encontrarse con una linda escena luego de haber cruzado la cocina: su pequeña era alimentada dulcemente por su madre lo cual le daba cucharaditas de aquella comida que preparo especialmente para ella. Se acerco a ambos, saludo al peli negro con un beso rápido y con eso revolvió los cabellos de su hija recibiendo unas cuantas risitas.

-Arthur-san- luego de haber concluido de alimentar a la niña se dirigió al susodicho, que justamente jugaba con las manitos de esta- ¿Podría cuidarla un momento mientras acabo con los pastelillos?- pregunto señalando los ingredientes y el adelanto que ya tenía sobre la mesa de aquella cocina.

-Por supuesto- saco a la niña de su sillita y la tomo en brazos-¿Escuchaste eso? Mama nos hará pasteles- se dirigió al ser que tenía en sus brazos y le dijo con tono juguetón, esta alzo sus bracitos, emocionada.

-Pórtate bien- le sonrió a la peli negra, luego miro al más alto en señal de que el también lo hiciese y regreso a su quehacer.

Padre e hija regresaron a la sala y se ubicaron en el gran sofá de cuero. El rubio estuvo un buen rato jugando y charlando con ella, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos. Esa pequeña niña que ahora jalaba sus rubios y cortos cabellos juguetonamente brindo otro gran giro a su estilo de vida, porque obvio, el primero lo produjo la persona con la que estaba casada, Kiku. Ahora su vida estaba completa, tenía una familia con la persona que mas amaba ¿Acaso había que pedir más?

Al sentir como la niña se inclinaba hacia suelo entendió lo que quería, y como el padre que cumplía con todos los caprichos de su hija, la dejo sobre la alfombra que decoraba aquella habitación. Esta al sentir la superficie plana gateo tan solo un poco hasta llegar a la mesita del centro y comenzó a jugar con los adornos de la misma. El miraba atentamente cada acción que hacía, sin perder detalle. Adoraba él como esta se relacionaba con su entorno, aquella muecas que hacia cuando no podía hacer algo o veía alguna cosa que le gustase o disgustase, le hacían sentir un cálido sentimiento en su interior.

Sintió algo vibrar en el bolsillo de su camisa, rápidamente saco su teléfono de ahí y contesto la llama entrante. Carraspeo la lengua al descubrir el quien era que lo llamaba, un compañero suyo de trabajo que provenía desde Australia. El chico era listo y bueno en su trabajo, pero en si solía ser un tanto despistado y algo molesto. Al parecer el motivo de su llamada no era más para avisarle de un inconveniente en su lugar de trabajo, por lo menos aquel australiano no lo llamaba si no tenía una razón sustentable. La señal de la llamada se hizo débil de pronto y para arreglar ese problema salió hasta el patio trasero.

-¿Que harían esos inútiles sin mi?- pregunto al aire dando un suspiro resignado y regresando a la sala. Coloco su teléfono en el sofá y volvió a sentarse. Solo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que se diera cuenta en la mala situación en donde estaba parado- Akemi- la llamo luego de notar que no estaba en donde la había dejado- ¿Akemi?- dijo un tanto preocupado paseando su mirada por toda la habitación. Oh no... No veía algún rastro de ella. Se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a buscarla ¿¡Como era posible que ya no estuviera ahí!? Con eso descubrió que su hija era bastante rápida - Hija ¿Donde estas?- un par de gotas frías de sudor bajaron por su frente, había revisado la zona en sí y no la encontró- Kiku va a matarme...-

Siguió con su búsqueda, pero él no encontrar rastro en la sala solo hizo que se preocupase mas. Intento no alterarse, tal vez y estaba junto a Kiku en la cocina, si de seguro era así. Respiro hondo y fue hasta donde estaba su pareja. Una vez allá, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al ver al japonés solo.

-Kiku...- trago saliva logrando la atención del otro muchacho que pestaño un par de veces dudoso al observar su expresión preocupada. La niña no estaba con ninguno de los dos, eso era más que un grave problema.

**.**

Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa luego de que el ingles le contase que no encontraba a la pequeña. Con eso, ambos comenzaron a buscarla, esta vez revisando cada rincón de la casa si era necesario.

-Akemi-chan...- la buscaba en su habitación. Se agacho para poder mirar debajo de su pequeña camita y captar que no había nada ahí.

Mientras, el padre tampoco corría con mucha suerte que se diga...

-Hija, ven con papa- tenia la esperanza de que la niña apareciese y le respondiera algo como "aquí estoy papi" o eso era lo que se imaginaba. Se topo con un pequeño peluche de gato, regalo de uno de los amigos de Kiku, y lo movió en el aire- Mira, aquí está tu peluche- siguió con sus claros intentos fallidos de captar su atención. Dejo de mover al animal de felpa y lo coloco a la altura de sus ojos para observarlo de cerca- Ella odia esta cosa- curiosamente así era, la primera vez que lo miro lloro y se calmo una vez que lo alejaron de ella. En la actualidad utilizaba al pobre gatito para torturarlo, o eso hacía notar. Lanzo al peluche al suelo y bufo, sus ideas se estaban agotando.

Pasados ya aproximadamente diez minutos, se encontraron de nuevo en la sala anunciando que ninguno había tenido suerte. El ambiente estaba tenso mientras pensaban que hacer al respecto, todo eso no podía estarles pasando. Por un momento el menor pensó que tal vez pudo haberse salido a la calle. Descartaron esa idea al asegurarse que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada al igual que las ventanas.

-La encontraremos, debe estar por aquí- miro al asiático con sus cejas un tanto fruncidas, nervioso por la situación. Al mismo tiempo, sobaba su trasero, pues se había caigo luego de tropezar con unos de los juguetes de bebe que estaban en el suelo cuando buscaba en el baño. Una caída simplemente graciosa, a los ojos de alguien más claro está.

Kiku de repente aparto la mirada de la esmeralda de Arthur y atento comenzó a mirar y a detallar su alrededor. Habían escuchado algo... algo como un pequeño ronquido agudo, casualmente igual a los que daba en algunas ocasiones la pequeña de la casa. El rubio lo siguió no muy al tanto de lo que hacía, pero sabia claramente que tenía alguna idea o una especie de pista.

Su mirada se suavizó luego de que levantara el mantel del comedor y miraba como en el interior se encontraba la persona que tanto buscaba profundamente dormida a un lado de Pochi, su mascota. Suspiro de alivio y la tomo en sus brazos, esta se acurruco en ellos al sentir la calidez de su madre.

Tanto problema y se había quedado dormida debajo de aquella mesa, al parecer estaba jugando con Pochi y el cansancio logro que eso pasara. En realidad, Akemi no había ido muy lejos, al darse cuenta que su papa ya no estaba cerca decidió buscarlo, pero desvió su camino al toparse con Pochi, lo cual siguió hasta el lugar en donde estaban.

La dejo en su camita y procedió a arroparla, agradeciendo que estuviera sana y salva. Beso su frente dulcemente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno, al hacerlo, se encontró con el oji esmeralda ya más tranquilo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver al peli negro de brazos cruzados frente a él y con una mirada de desaprobación que le sentaba muy graciosa, pero sabía de sobra que lo que venía no iba a ser nada similar a eso.

-¿Como pudo descuidarla? Si le dije que estuviera al pendiente de ella- curvo los labios en una mueca de molestia. En sí, no lo estaba con él, pero aquel susto que pasaron no fue nada agradable. Bueno, por lo menos le enseño, a ambos, que Akemi era bastante rápida y que no había que subestimarla solo porque era una bebe.

-E-eh bueno...- desvió la mirada nervioso buscando el cómo defenderse, estaba claro que todo fue su culpa- Fue un accidente...- se excuso con tales palabras. El japonés frente a él suavizo su expresión y de ahí le dio un pequeño e inofensivo sermón del como debía cuidar a la pequeña. El escuchaba atentamente y asentía en ocasiones. En definitiva, su Kiku era tan tierno cuando se trataban de esas cosas, era una gran madre…

-Ya que el problema está resuelto y aun hay que esperar que los pastelillos se enfríen...- una vez que la situación se calmo, tomo desprevenido al japonés y susurro aquellas palabras con voz seductora- Además, Akemi duerme…- deposito ambas manos en la cintura de su pareja y lo atrajo a el.

Kiku sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de sus intensiones, pero lastimosamente lo que iba a suceder no era precisamente lo que esperaba…

**.**

-Kiku-

-¿Uh?-

-Eres cruel- hizo un puchero y miro al peli negro dar otro mordisco al pastelillo que disfrutaba en ese momento- ¿Ya puedo pararme de aquí?- pregunto, ya por casi quinta vez. El peli negro lo miro por unos segundos como pensando en la respuesta y luego negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No hasta que aprendas la lección- en definitiva, estaba disfrutando todo aquello. Y más al ver al ingles con esa expresión aburrida, tal cual ponía un niño pequeño cuando se le castiga.

Arthur se quedo en silencio recordando la forma en la que llego ahí… el solo quería pasar un rato a solas con su pareja, pero este le termino "castigando" sentándolo en aquella silla a una esquina de la cocina con la razón de que debía pensar en lo acontecido hace ya un rato. Y de paso, esos pastelillos que había hecho se le estaban antojando demasiado. Kiku lo estaba torturando.

Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido sordo. Poso su mirada donde se produjo y miro al asiático trasladar una silla hasta donde estaba el. Una vez que se hubo sentado a su lado, le extendió uno de los pastelillos que había preparado invitándolo a comerlo. No espero más y lo tomo dando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ya se acabo mi castigo?- pregunto de manera divertida antes de comenzar a comer. El otro asintió.

-Pero que no se vuelva a repetir- le advirtió con una molestia claramente fingida. Luego de eso, recostó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, al fin y al cabo, tenía que aprovechar ese ratito de descanso que poseía en esos momentos.

Una vez que el rubio termino con su postre, abrazo por los hombros el cuerpo del menor cariñosamente y se quedaron ahí en sumo silencio, abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pues sabían que cuando su hija se despertara volverían a su estilo de vida movido, que se presento en ellos una vez que esta nació. No les molestaba, al contrario, más felices no podían ser en esos momentos

-Gracias…- susurro bajito el peli negro con la mirada perdida. El rubio lo miro buscando el porqué de aquellas palabras- Soy tan feliz…- entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose relajado. El otro forzó un poco el abrazo sin evitar poder sonreír, una sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad. Pues ninguno de los dos imagino que todo lo que les había pasado y estaba por pasarles fuese posible…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo! xD lo se, termino extraño, pero no sabia el como cerrarlo x.x afsadsf no me odien D'x

Buee utilice el nombre de Akemi porque es un nombre que me agrada mucho w en un principio iba a ser Kaori pero lo vi mejor como Akemi y asi se quedo xD ¿Por que una niña? se que existe la Island Family en donde estan con Sealand, pero quise hacer algo distinto, ademas, ya me imagino a Arthur con una niña XD seria de esos padres que consienten mucho a sus hijas XD (el mio no hace eso twt XD)

En fin! espero les haya gustado (: un saludos y gracias por leer n_n!

Nos leemos para la otra :3


End file.
